O mundo de Sakura
by Fssilverio
Summary: Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria... será?É isso que Sakura vai descobrir, depois de tantos desastres ela pode voltar a ser feliz, melhor ainda se for com a ajuda de alguém especial... SS e vou tentar ET vou ver o q posso fazer.....leiam e deixem rev
1. Capítulo 1

'...' - Fala do personagem  
  
"..." – Pensamentos.  
  
(...: ... :...) – meus comentários.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Mais um dia começava na cidade de Tomoeda.Sakura Kinomoto, uma adolescente de cabelos castanhos claros e lindos olhos verdes, acordava com sua amiga Anne gritando por ela.  
  
' Acorda, dorminhoca, senão vamos chegar atrasadas.'  
  
' Hummm.- e virou para o lado.'  
  
' Sério, Sakura, acorda, ta na hora!'  
  
' Ta bom, ta bom, to indo!'- disse sentando na cama e bocejando.  
  
' Então vai logo, to lá em baixo te esperando.'- falou enquanto saía do quarto.  
  
Sakura se levantou e foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, para acordar de verdade.Depois disso se arrumou e desceu, entrou na cozinha e viu Anne, ela era alta, tinha longos cabelos negros e lindos olhos castanhos, era muito extrovertida e divertida, estava sempre animada.  
  
' Bom dia, Sakura.Que bom que já levantou.'- falou uma simpática mulher.  
  
' Bom dia Sra. Shan, bom dia Anne.'  
  
A Sra. Shan era uma mulher muito bonita de 40 anos, que trabalhava numa empresa de computadores e morava com sua filha e Sakura, não teve mais filhos, mas tratava Sakura como uma.Seu ex-marido, pai de Anne, mudou-se para Londres, onde se casou novamente.Anne falava muito pouco com o pai, não que não quisesse, mas porque ele parecia nem se preocupar com ela, o que deixava a menina muito triste.As três se sentaram, agradeceram a comida, tomaram café e saíram.  
  
' Anne eu não vou vir almoçar hoje, tudo bem?'  
  
' Ta bom, mãe.'  
  
' Boa aula pra vocês, meninas.Tchau.'  
  
' Tchau.'- responderam as duas.  
  
' Vamos, Sakura?'  
  
' Vamos.'  
  
' Eu odeio segunda, eu tenho duas aulas de matemática.'  
  
' Que azar o seu.'  
  
' O que aconteceu?Você está muito quieta.'  
  
' Não é nada.Chegamos, eu vou para a minha sala.Tchau.'  
  
' Tchau.'- e pensou, quando a menina se foi – "Eu preciso falar com a Érika."  
  
E foi para a sua sala.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Sakura chegou na sala e jogou sua mala na mesa e sentou. Sua melhor amiga Érika acabara de chegar, ela tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros, quase pretos, curtos e olhos azuis.  
  
' Oi, Sakura! Tudo bem?' - falou bem empolgada.  
  
' Tudo.'- disse sem olhar para a amiga.  
  
' Nossa, que animação.Mas eu preciso te contar uma coisa super.'  
  
' To ouvindo.'  
  
' Sabe o meu vizinho?'  
  
' Sei, aquele bonitinho.'- respondeu se animando um pouco.  
  
' Então...Nossa é muito legal...'  
  
' Então fala logo!'  
  
' Ele...ele....ele se mudou!!'- falou explodindo de felicidade.  
  
' O que?'- perguntou sem entender nada.- 'Você ta toda feliz, por que o seu vizinho, muito bonitinho, diga-se de passagem, se mudou?'  
  
' É, não é demais?'  
  
' Você bebeu?Como demais?Você ta passando bem? Você ta louca!'  
  
' Não, não to. É que você não segue a mesma linha de pensamento que eu.Ele se mudou sim, mas você precisa ver o deus que esta lá agora. Eu quase desmaiei quando vi.'  
  
'Ah! Então foi por isso que não me ligou ontem.'  
  
' Me desculpe, mas eu tinha mais o que fazer.'- falou brincando e se virou, pois o professor tinha entrado na sala.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ * ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
O capítulo ta pequeno, eu sei, mas esse foi só para eu poder apresentar  
os meus personagens, e me apresentar. Os outros são um pouco maiores.  
  
Espero que tenham gostado, please me deixem uma review ou mandem um e-  
mail pra mim. Meu mail eh loony_lokinha@hotmail.com  
  
Eu vou por o próximo capítulo semana q vem.  
  
Beijinhus,  
  
Loony Lokinha 


	2. Capítulo 2

_'...' - Fala do personagem  
  
"..." – Pensamentos.  
  
(...:...:...) – meus comentários._  
  
**_Capítulo 2_**  
  
Depois de se despedir da amiga, Anne foi para a sua sala.Chegando lá, suas amigas Rika, Naoko e Chiharu, foram falar com ela.  
  
'Oi Anne.'  
  
'Oi meninas, tudo bom?'  
  
'Tudo, o que vocês fizeram no fim de semana?'  
  
'Ai Rika, o meu foi muito bom... '– respondeu Chiharu olhando para um garoto alto de cabelos pretos – 'O Takashi me chamou pra sair, a gente foi no cinema...'- até que ela se deu conta do que disse e logo completou – 'Até que ele não é tão irritante.'  
  
'Irritante, sei, sei. Você adorou sair com ele.'  
  
'Claro, ele é meu amigo, Anne!!'  
  
'Ta bom.'- disse com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.- 'Eu, a Sakura e a minha mãe fomos comprar uma roupa para ela, ela vai numa festa na casa da ...'  
  
'Alunos, nos seus lugares.'- o professor interrompeu entrando na sala.  
  
"Ai, ai mais uma semana começando... com matemática". – pensou olhando pela janela.  
  
No intervalo, Anne, Sakura e Érika estavam sentadas conversando.  
  
'Que droga esse professor de matemática, só sabe passar lição! E ainda tenho que fazer um trabalho, a sorte que é em grupo.'  
  
'A gente já fez esse trabalho, se precisar de ajuda...'  
  
'Brigada, Érika, mas nem precisa. Hoje as meninas vão lá em casa.'  
  
'Que horas?' – Sakura falou se pronunciando pela primeira vez.  
  
'A Rika vai com a gente pra casa, as outras vão chegar depois.'  
  
'Ahn... Meninas vamos, as aulas já vão começar.'  
  
'Ai é mesmo, vejo vocês depois.'  
  
'Até.'  
  
As aulas já tinham acabado, Sakura e Érika estavam esperando Anne que ainda estava na sala tirando uma dúvida com o professor.  
  
'Você precisa conhecer aquele menino.'  
  
'De tanto que você falou dele, é como se já conhecesse. Ele vai estudar onde?'  
  
'Eu não perguntei, mas acho que vai ser aqui.'  
  
'E como ele é?'  
  
'Ai, ele é lindo...'  
  
'Mas então, tal beleza deve ter um nome, ou você esqueceu de perguntar?'  
  
'Até parece, né Sakura... Eu fui a primeira a perguntar!O nome dele é Eriol Hiiragizawa.'(todo esse suspense, por ele. Ta bom, ele naum eh um Shaoran, mas ateh q naum eh de se jogar fora, neh?) –nesse instante Anne, que saía da sala ouviu a última frase, ficou pálida e deixou cair o livro que tinha nos braços.  
  
'Anne o que aconteceu?'– perguntou Sakura, preocupada.  
  
'Nada, nada não.'- e se abaixou para pegar o livro. Quando levantou, deu um sorriso para disfarçar.- 'Vamos pra casa?'  
  
'Ih! A minha mãe vai me matar, eu já devia estar em casa.Tchau meninas.'- falou enquanto arrumava rapidamente suas coisas e saía correndo.  
  
'Tchau Érika!'  
  
'Ah!' – disse voltando-se para as três –' Sakura, talvez eu passe na sua casa hoje à tarde... se eu estiver viva!' – e saiu correndo.  
  
'Essa menina é louca!' – Anne, já recuperada, comentou sorrindo.  
  
'Também não é pra tanto Anne!' – Rika defendeu a garota.  
  
Sakura apenas olhava para Anne desconfiada.Ela agiu de forma, muito estranha alguns minutos atrás, ela que sempre foi tão segura de si, vacilou por uns instantes. "Ah! Aí tem coisa, e eu vou descobrir o que!" Ela pensou determinada.  
  
O trajeto até a casa das meninas foi feito silenciosamente, por parte de Sakura, pois Anne estava xingando todos os professores e Rika ria da indignação da amiga.Sakura estava pensativa, e quando chegou, foi direto para o quarto, nem almoçou.As outras, almoçaram e começaram a fazer o trabalho.Chiharu e Naoko chegaram um pouco depois.  
  
Sakura depois de tomar um banho e estudar um pouquinho, resolveu ver como estava o trabalho das amigas.Estava descendo as escadas quando toca a campainha e ela grita para Anne que ia atender.Mas ao atender a porta levou um susto em se encontrar de frente para uma garota alta de longos cabelos negros e olhos violetas.  
  
'Daidouji!'- Exclamou surpresa, mas com uma pontinha de desdém que guardava especialmente para ocasiões que se encontrava com ela.  
  
'Kinomoto!' – Disse também com descaso.  
  
'Anne!' – Sakura gritou sem tirar os olhos da garota a sua frente.  
  
'O que houve Sakura?' – Perguntou se aproximando.- 'Ah! Que bom que você chegou Tomoyo, entre!'  
  
'Oi, Anne'. – Bem diferente de como foi com a menina de olhos verdes.  
  
'Eu preciso falar com você, Anne! Agora!'- Sakura quase gritou, com seus olhos cheios de raiva sobre a garota que tinha entrado da casa.  
  
'Tomoyo vai indo pra sala que eu já vou.'  
  
'O que você tem na cabeça para trazer ela aqui?'- Sakura começou assim que a outra saiu.  
  
'Oras ela vai fazer o trabalho, ela ta no meu grupo.'  
  
'Mas porquê ela, hein?É de propósito?'- Sakura estava desesperada.  
  
'Ela é minha amiga!'  
  
'Mas porqu hoje?'- Seus olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas.  
  
'Se não fosse hoje, seria amanhã.Vocês têm que, pelo menos uma vez, tentarem ficar no mesmo recinto sem discutir!'  
  
'Mas é complicado se levar em conta o que ela me fez!'- segurando as lágrimas, não ia chorar na frente de Anne.  
  
'Mas ela não fez nada!'- já estava começando a se irritar com a amiga e aquela idéia que ela tinha sobre Tomoyo.  
  
'Eu vou para o meu quarto e não quero que ninguém vá lá!'- e subiu sem esperar resposta.  
  
Anne sabia que deveria ser doloroso para Sakura, mas ela tinha que entender que Tomoyo não havia feito nada, aquilo foi um acidente."E eu vou por isso na cabeça dela!" Pensava enquanto se dirigia para a sala.  
  
Algum tempo depois a campainha toca novamente e Anne vai ver quem é. Ao abrir a porta da de cara com Érika, que tinha uma expressão um pouco preocupada no rosto.  
  
'Oi Érika, entra.'  
  
'Oi Anne.'  
  
'Vamos lá na sala, ta todo mundo l'.- e a levou pelo braço até lá.  
  
Ao entrar na sala e se deparar com Tomoyo, Érika olha preocupadíssima para Anne e pergunta da sua amiga.  
  
'A Sakura ta no quarto dela...'  
  
'Eu vou lá!' – foi em direção da escada.  
  
'Ela pediu para ninguém entrar!'  
  
'Eu não quero nem saber o que ela disse.'- e continuou subindo, com Anne atrás.  
  
'Mas ela não está bem!'  
  
'Mas é lógico que não está!' – disse parando derrepente e olhando para a dona da casa.- 'Não sei se você percebeu, mas Tomoyo Daidouji está lá em baixo, na sala!'  
  
' É claro que eu sei! Ela veio fazer o trabalho, ela está no meu grupo e...'  
  
'Pouco me importa se ela está no seu grupo ou em qualquer outro.'- cortou grosseiramente.- 'Só quero saber por quê?'- agora, já mais controlada.  
  
'Por que, o quê?'  
  
'Por que trazer ela aqui hoje?'  
  
'Qual a diferença de trazer ela hoje ou outro dia, hein?''  
  
'Anne! Por acaso, você sabe que dia é hoje?'- perguntou assustada.  
  
'Hoje é segunda.'- respondeu sem entender, mas logo lembrou de uma coisa.- 'Hoje é dia _10 de...Abril_.Eu sou uma tonta!Nem para prestar atenção na minha melhor amiga!Eu sou uma burra, burra. Ela deve estar me odiando agora!'  
  
'Calma, não precisa ficar assim.'  
  
'Como não? Eu falei um monte pra ela e ela nem para me lembrar... Eu esqueci...'  
  
'Anne ela precisa de ajuda, e você se culpando, não vai ajudar em nada.Desce, vai tomar uma água, se acalma, vai fazer o teu trabalho que eu vou conversar com ela.'  
  
Anne apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e viu Érika terminar de subir a escada e entrar numa porta.Desceu e foi fazer o que Érika disse. Foi cabisbaixa até a cozinha, onde pegou um copo de água e tomou, olhando para uma foto em que ela estava com os pais.Como ela tinha saudades do pai, desde o Natal que não falava com ele. Lembrou-se então do vizinho de Érika, o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Com essas lembranças na cabeça foi terminar o trabalho.  
  
Érika entrou no quarto da amiga e a encontrou encolhida na cama, abraçada aos joelhos, com o rosto banhado de lágrimas. Sentou na cama, ao lado dela. Não disse nada, apenas a abraçou enquanto esta soluçava pela dor da perda.  
  
_Oii  
  
Mais um cap...  
  
Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior naum ficou?? E aí, o que acharam?Gostaram da Tomoyo, eu naum gosto dela sempre ser a santinha, e eu tava a fim de mudar um pouco, vamos fazer ela e a Sakura brigarem um pouquinho.......hehehe Eu sei, fiz muito suspense para o vizinho ser o Eriol, mas vai dizer q ele naum eh bunitinhu? Mas o que ele tem a ver com a Anne? E o que aconteceu com a Sakura? E o Li está desaparecido!! Pois então esperem que no próximo cap, essas dúvidas serão esclarecidas....ou não... uahahaha  
  
Esse capítulo ficou um pouco dramático demais, neh?? Eu espero conseguir colocar mais humor nele, mas fica difícil, pq tem algumas coisas q eu naum posso abordar com o humor, mas eu prometo q vou tentar.... Adorei todas as reviews, quero q continuem mandando pq, como eh a primeira fic q eu to escrevendo eu preciso saber o q estão achando....  
  
Bjok´s **Loony Lokinha**  
  
PS.: Naum esqueçam a REVIEW!!_


End file.
